Arctic Wolf
by OOMaxxiOO
Summary: Lupin Clause had been banished from the North Pole. She's sixteen now, and has returned. What happens when she meets a certain Legendary named Jack Frost? Will she hate him... or eventually fall hard? JackFrost/OC Rating may change later :
1. Welcome Back Without The Welcome

Lupin sat unusually silent. Her legs were crossed and her sharp elbows were resting on her knees as she let out a deep sigh. She then leaned back and let her back fall down onto the comfort of her soft blue pillows. She closed her eyes, taking in a breath of cold air, suddenly looking up towards the ceiling.

She gave herself a crooked smile when her eyes looked over the wolf poster that had been tacked onto the baby blue roof. She let out a grunt as she turned over onto her side and glanced at the time from her alarm clock resting immobile on the night stand.

The hour had just turned noon. She moved a few strands of jet black hair out of her crystal clear icy arctic blue eyes, and readjusted to the sight before her. She had only arrived back in the North Pole an hour ago, and already she was beginning to doubt moving back was a terrific idea.

She hadn't stepped foot into the cold snow for almost five years. Ever since she had turned eleven and nearly sabotaged Christmas for her father and the rest of the workshop elves she had thought it best to stay clear of her childhood home. She had even moved in with Neil, Laura, Charlie, and Lucy.

It's not as if she meant for all the tragic mistakes to occur, they were purely out of accident and nothing else... but the elves, being as old as they all are, were not one to forgive a person for doing something so bad as she had.

She was sixteen now, and had made the final decision to come back. Of course she had talked to her parents a deal of the time, but she never went to visit them. It was something she wasn't able to do with all of the cold stares and nasty glares the innocent little elves could make. It would eat her alive to be looked at in such a matter.

Now that her father had decided to let his mother and father in law up to the North Pole she had taken that opportunity in attempt to become closer with her parents. She hadn't seen her mother in that long of time, and was beginning to feel alone without her. She loved her mother dearly, and although Laura was nice... she just wasn't Mrs. Clause.

She remembered watching quietly as the others stumbled and tripped as they tried to get the sleeping in-laws out of the sleigh before they woke up to find they had been in a flying contraption lead by Reindeer. 'Wouldn't they have loved that?' she thought to herself.

The exact moment they arrived Santa was immediately bombarded by Curtis, who had been waiting impatiently in the main factory, and came to give him the news immediately. His face was worried and his voice was lispy, just like it had been when she left. Although Bernard was the head elf back then.

This troubled Lupin. She had wanted to spend all the time she could with him, considering it had been ages since their last interactions. Yet the Council of Legendaries awaited him in the conference room of the workshop. This surprised Santa much. He hadn't known the reason of their sudden arrival, but he was determined to find out.

As he left he ordered Lupin to take everyone to their necessary rooms. This journey had consisted of Neil, Laura, Lucy, Sandman, and Grandma and Grandpa. Sandman had ventured with the sleeping couple already, leaving me to show the rest of the family where they would be temporarily living for the next week or so.

The entire voyage had taken almost thirty minutes. They had to walk through the lit up decorated town, and through the mansion like building until they reached the correct floor to the rooms. It was right above the workshop, underneath wrapping, and on the same level as the kitchen. This made Lupin happy. She loved late night visits with Judy in the kitchen.

Just as soon as the people were with her, they had been gone. She was now alone and ready to return to her old bedroom which hadn't changed one bit since she had left. Despite her aging, there was not one thing about this room she would have liked to alter. It was perfect in her mind, and still fit her best interests.

The ten different sections of wall had a different shade of blue on each one, along with stuffed wolves placed in various corners of the room and a few wolf posters on the ceiling and near her indigo bed spread. The very large walk in closet still had different types of Gold everywhere, and the soft white carpet was still as white as snow.

Now she had laid on her bed for nearly an hour more before there was a small fragile knock on the tiffany window pained glass door. She turned on a few lamps to brighten up the room before dancing to the door and opening it for curiosity who was on the other side. She smiled when she recognized the familiar face.

"Good afternoon dad." her eyes lit up almost instantly. He grinned back, giving her a bear hug. It had felt good to embrace him. It had been longer than she thought. She could only wait so long until she found her mother. It excited her, but she wanted to be there with both of them before she saw her.

"Are you happy to be back? Sorry I had to run earlier. I really am." he gave her a sad sort of look that only a father would give when sincerely apologizing to his daughter. She accepted it all to easily, and rested her head against his large chest, listening to the festive beat of his Christmas spirit heart.

"I really am. And it's okay, I know you didn't want to." she answered forgiving him instantly. He was happy to hear this. He wanted his daughter's stay to be nothing but comfortable and happy. He was more ecstatic about her arrival than she had. He missed his lovely daughter dearly. It was good she was back.

"Great. Do you want to go see your mother?" he questioned softly, brushing strands of her raven black hair away from her beautiful pale face. It was any wonder where she acquired her complection and hair color from. Neither he or Carol had black hair in the family. Then again... given her entire situation...

"Yes! Where is she? Can we go now?" she exclaimed excitedly. He laughed at her sudden outburst of energy. She had been just shy of bouncing off the walls. He nodded, and ushered her out into the hallway, closing her bedroom door behind him.

The long walk to the main office of his living quarters was filled with questions and meaningful chatter about what she liked, how she was, apologies for not making it to her High School graduation. Apologies for not being there when she had skipped the eleventh grade to get her GED.

She wasn't angry, just slightly disappointed. It was all over to hear anyways. She hadn't even cared now that she could be in the comfort of her own home. Not that living with Neil and Laura was bad. It was fantastic. She loved being by her brother Charlie more than anything in the world... but she could only take so much of Neil's psychiatric psycho reverse psychology.

She ran ahead of her father through the white glass french doors of their living quarters, searching the room instantly for the blonde curls of Mrs. Clause- aka- Mom. She immediately found her, sitting by the wide mouth fireplace, rubbing her pregnant belly, talking to her future baby Buddy.

That was the other thing she had been excited about. She would have a new baby brother. She ran up to give her mother a long, warm, hug. Small salty tears rolled down the pale face of Lupin as she smelled the familiar scent of her mother that she had been so longing to smell as she embraced her.

"Mom." she whispered emotionally, barely opening her eyes to notice the Council of Legendaries. Mother Nature had stood proudly next to Father Time. They gave her a warm smile, which she returned. She then took a good look at her mother. It had been such a long time for her to be able to do this.

"I missed you so much." she wiped the tears gently and was careful not to smudge her makeup. She was laughing and tearing up at the same time. Just then Mother Nature spoke with confidence, just as she always had. There had been no words between her mother and her yet, and already Mother Nature was interrupting.

"Scott. Father Time and I must speak with you privately at once. The rest of the Legendaries, minus Jack Frost, are dismissed and may return home." she announced with a hard voice. Jack Frost? I watched as Cupid flew away, followed by Sandman. Easter Bunny hopped away, and a confused Santa Clause followed the duo into a different room.

Meanwhile Lupin looked over the icy man who's attention had been directed to the room in which the three conversed on their own. He had been curious about the subject of conversation. He loved to know thing and be up in the business of other people.

Lupin first took notice of his white icicle hair, which had spiked up just like dangerously sharp ice. It sparkled with an icy blue tint of a thousand micro diamonds in the light. He wore a blue suit which had permafrost all around it, with skinny white stripes and an icicle necktie. She raised an eyebrow at him.

Meanwhile in the next room, Santa could not believe what he had just been told. He had briefly wondered if his ears had deceived him, or if the truth of the matter was definitely reality. At the moment he wasn't sure. This couldn't have been real. He would not allow it to be real. It couldn't happen.

"Mother Nature... that's preposterous! She... she just can't! I mean she-" he was immediately cut off by the silencing of the goddess. She put one meek hand up, and instantly he had stopped his angry rant and allowed her to speak. Not out of magical powers, but of fear. He would not upset Mother Nature.

"Scott. I'm sorry, but I have forseen it. And I have never been wrong before. It WILL happen. You can try all you wish but no matter what happens, she will. She's a strong girl. She will hold out for as long as she can, but in the end she won't win. I'm very sorry." she spoke with such power.

There was nothing she could do? It would just happen... like that? She didn't even have a choice in the matter? Lupin would really... no. He couldn't think about it. That was his daughter they were talking about, and as a father... he would not allow it. He would do everything in his power to keep it from happening.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, and watched as the two Legendaries exited the room. He followed quickly behind. He then noticed a certain Jack Frost watching the three with much interest. Santa was not particularly looking forward to Jack spending his Community Service at the pole only weeks from Christmas.

He would have to warn Lupin. Yes. That is what he should do. They didn't mention anything about conveying to her this little secret. She should know, it's her life that is involved in this. He should tell her... But what if it still happens anyway? No matter how careful he tells her to be... Mother Nature is NEVER in the wrong.

He slowly walked over to her. Carol had left the room by now, leaving only he, Lupin, and Frost. Grabbing her arm gently, and leading her to the opposite corner, Jack Frost watched intently. He cocked his head to the right, watching the young girl's expression change with every word Santa had spoken.

He had wondered who she was... and then came to the conclusion it was the daughter he had heard so much about. He had not expected her to be so... attractive. She was exactly the kind of girl he had pictured himself to be with. Not forever of course, because who would want that? But he could see himself working her into his evil plan to take Christmas.

He had taken note of her worried expression the first few seconds of the conversation, and saw it transform into a full blown laugh. Santa had been taken back by this show of emotion, not knowing how to respond to her sudden outburst of funny hysteria .He wondered what would have gotten into her.

Although she was laughing, his expression certainly did not detain anything near 'amusement.' It was worried, and a deathly pale color. He could hear her trying to get words out in between each breath she took with her laughs.

"Me? Really? That's...H-Hilarious! DAD! I would NEVER... Ha! Ha!" by this time tears had been forming in her eyes. Santa could only cross his arms. He obviously was not happy with her reaction to whatever news he had. Obviously the meeting between he, Mother Nature, and Father Time had concerned this young beauty.

Her black hair reminded him of the black starry nights of the North Pole. Her pale skin reminded him of the wintery white snow he had controlled to fall upon the winter and her blue eyes reminded him of the Arctic Ocean. So bright and deep. 'You could almost swim in them.' he had thought to himself, smirking.

Not to mention her entire figure. It was enough to make any man take a double take at her. It was at this time he wondered her age. He guessed not a day over twenty. She couldn't have been that old. It would be cradle robbing. He himself was hundreds of years old, however physically didn't age like the other Legendaries.

He could play around. There was no harm in this. He regained attention to the argument between the father and daughter. He was attempting to explain something serious to this young child, and yet he had not seemed to bet getting through to her.

"Young lady. This is not a laughing matter. This is serious! Mother Nature said it WILL happen. Now either you take it seriously, or I won't even care if it happens." he yelled in a hushed argumentative tone. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. Jack was liking the attitude she was giving towards her father at this point.

It was... dare he say... sexy. He listened further to the quiet yelling. It was quite entertaining, and at the moment the young girl seemed to be winning. It was at this point he hadn't known the beautiful creature's name. He would have to find out later when he 'accidentally' bumped into her in the workshop.

"Look dad. You said Mother Nature is never wrong, well guess what. There's a first time for everything. Second of all, come ON! This is ME we're talking about! There is a VERY slim change. VERY. By that I mean NONE AT ALL. I'll be extremely careful, and it won't happen. Okay?" her arms were raised angrily in the air.

Her father remained silent at this point, which Jack had wondered if that meant he agreed with his daughter. He hadn't said anything for almost five minutes, thinking long and hard about what she had said. After that, his face softened up. He was giving in. He knew she was right... whatever they were arguing about.

"You're right... There is a first time. I'm sorry. I trust you." he admitted, giving her a smile of sadness beneath his white wintery beard. She nodded, and walked out of the room quickly, giving Jack full view of her legs beneath her black and white skirt. Just as he was about to get up and exit himself, Santa had given him a death glare, ordering him to help the elves in the Kitchen.


	2. Surprise!

**Okayy so I look back and realize that the first chapter AKA prologue thing... was slightly dark and nobody wants that reading a Christmas related story... SO I would just like to point out that I have tried very hard to make this much lighter... but I make no promises that dramatic things won't happen I mean HEY... it's Jack Frost here... he's like the Drama Queen of the Legendaries... and Lupin... well she's got her own secrets and issues... so I'll try my best to make this work out :) but I feel really discouraged at the moment because it's been like... a long time since I've posted the first one and I don't have even ONE review. **

**Not one :( and it makes me really sad! I mean... if it's that bad I'd at least like to be told... because I'm open to suggestion I mean really... come on here people :( please? Well on any note I really hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer! I don't own any character's from The Santa Clause besides Lupin. All characters belong to Michael Lembek. Enjoy:) BTW chapters will vary from POV's sometimes in Lupin's sometimes in Jack's and... maybe sometimes in 3rd person... so yeah :)**

**Lupin's POV:**

"JUUUUUUDAAAYYYY!" I exclaimed loudly as I ran into the kitchen with a huge smile plastered across my face. I had been back in the North Pole for an entire week and now she has returned from break. I would say working for hundreds of years deserves a week of vacation every now and again.

I had missed her the most. She was the only elf besides Bernard that hadn't totally blamed me for almost sabatoging Christmas. They both knew it had only been an accident... but that's another story for another day. When I lived her Judy was definitely my best friend. I talked to her about anything and everything.

Sometimes I would even consult her instead of my mother. I mean I love her to death, but sometimes for a girl it's better to have a friend at times than a mother. It really depends on the situation. HOWEVER now I am much taller so giving her a hug is an entirely different situation. I tower over her by almost an entire foot.

Not that I'm exceeding the normal growth for a sixteen year old girl, I'm a regular five foot seven... but keep in mind Judy IS an elf after all. She grinned back, latching her tiny arms around my body as I embraced her affectionately. She smelled like vanilla, cinnamon, and egg nog. She smelled just the way I had recalled from last time I saw her.

Just then the room temperature dropped slightly in a matter of seconds, which I wasn't aware of until I went to turn around and ran into the icicle like man. Jack Frost himself. I was clearly instructed by my father to stay away from the cunning fox like legendary figure. I don't blame him though, he's been after dad's job for years according to mother.

He shot an icy smile in my direction, and I rolled my eyes turning my body in the completely opposite direction. I let out a huff of air, hoping silently to myself he wouldn't try to speak with me. I would just ignore him and catch up with Judy, just as my original plans were to do when I came here.

"I missed you so much Judy! Where did you decide to go?" I questioned cheerfully, inquiring as to where she spend her vacation.

"To the South Pole." she answered quickly with a giggle. The South Pole? Well I suppose there's no other place in the world she could visit without getting questioned about dwarfism. But... is the South Pole all that different from the North Pole? I guess one day I would have to find out. But in the mean time I would stay right here in this cozy kitchen.

"Excuse me." this had been the first time I had ever heard his snake like charming voice. I was positive it was his because of the fact that the other elves in the kitchen possessed no sneaky tone such as this one. I began to think to myself how to respond to this. Then I had remembered I vowed to ignore it.

"You're the Clause girl... right?" I could feel the smugness in his words. Judy gave me a strange look. She was sending me a mental message that stated it would be considered rude to not answer... especially being Santa's child. I slowly turned on my heel, forcing a smile to the lips that had previously been pursed in an upset manor.

"Yes. Can I help you with something Mister Frost?" I batted my eyelashes, demanding to know how he didn't pick up the vibe of hatred I've been sending him in my words and body language. Perhaps he's that oblivious to other people. Can't say I'm surprised on account of the fact he's not really a 'people person' so to speak.

"Oh my dear girl Frost is my last name, it's so formal... why don't you call me Jack?" he flashed his pearly snowy white teeth between his cold pink lips. I wanted to give a scoff of pure disgust out loud, but I contained myself from not acting like a brat to this insufferable man. He had to realize that method doesn't work on everyone.

"I happen to like Mister Frost thank you very much. Now is there something I can assist you with because truly I have to be on my way." I explain as I glance out the window at the rising moon. I really want to be near the river at midnight with the new full moon outside. It was very soon, and Judy could tell that I desperately wanted to leave.

"Well I just wanted to chat. You know we've never met and being I'll be residing here temporarily I feel it best we get to know eachother. I've been wishing to speak with you all week but I feel I've run into..." he paused for a moment, dangerously raising an eyebrow, "complications." he finished lowly, watching my expressions.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Complications? Like trying to take over the workshop for instance? I saw him attempt to instruct the elves on how to do their jobs. That didn't fly well with Curtis who inevitably shoed him away and out into the cold. Not that it had mattered, him being Jack FROST, and all.

"Such as?" I questioned suspiciously. He linked his hands together, perching on an island stool nearby, watching me contently before he answered, not know what to make of my wanting to know. I could tell he was mulling it over thoughtfully in his head, careful to let out any details of these so called 'complications.'

"Things. Cold things. Not that it's any of your concern. You couldn't handle it." he answered vaguely. Cold things? That didn't faze me. I'm Lupin Clause for goodness sakes, cold is practically my middle name. Surely he knows this... he's just saying these things to push my buttons. Unfortunately for him I don't have any.

"I'll have you know Mister Frost that I have a high tolerance for... cold." I answered slickly. Judy smiled at this, subtly nodding her head and tending to the decorated cookies that had just come out of the ovens. He wouldn't get inside my brain. It would be impossible. There is absolutely no way on earth.

"Well. Then we shall see how things play out then shall we?" What was that supposed to mean? What an odd thing to comeback with. By now a sly grin had showed itself upon his smirking and smug face. I could only tell what he was thinking by now. Something utterly grotesque most likely. Well Jack Frost. Get ready for game of a lifetime.

If you want to play Mister likeable and Mister Charming then fine. But who will be having the last laugh when you're stupid little plan doesn't go the way you wish? I'm about to turn your life into a living hell. And do you know what's ironic about that statement? Fire melts ice. That's right. You just wait Frosty. 'I'll get you' I think to myself before leaving.

**Jack's POV:**

"Now if you'll excuse me I must be on my way. Bye Judy. Goodbye Mister Frost." she hadn't even bothered to look at me as she said her goodbyes. This upset me slightly. Now that she was gone I could get rid of my smart assed-ness. She's quite an interesting young lady I'll give her that much.

She certainly knows how to play my little game... so let the games begin! The only thing that had made me think twice is where she would be going at this time of night. It was nearly twelve, and she was going out? I can hardly believe the fat man approves of this... then again what dangers are there here?

Murderers, pedophiles, robbers... the world is full of them... but none here. Just the elves and Legendaries... but then again... I could be dangerous. That's just it isn't it. I could be the scary thing in the North Pole... but I wouldn't kill. Freezing to death is one thing but I wouldn't purposely do something to physically harm anybody.

I may be cold but I'm not the Grim Reaper here. He lives nowhere near the North Pole. Anywho, an idea just hatched itself into my brain. If I hurried I could find her and follow her to wherever she's going. A few harmless pranks to frighten the girl would be no big deal. That was my lifestyle.

I immediately upped my seat and sprinted out of the double doors and down into the workshop. There was no sign of her. I quickly spotted Curtis, and ran up to him. He was checking off progress on the toy cars assembly line. I tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to scream and jump when he turned and saw me.

"Ah! What do you want? Did I not banish you from the workshop yesterday when you were instructing the elves on how to incorrectly assemble a bicycle?" he yelled impatiently. I rolled my eyes at the impatientness of this elf. He's such a stiff. He needs to... loosen up. Take a ride on the wild side.

"Relax Bernard I just came to ask if you've seen where the Clause girl went." I crossed my arms, awaiting an answer. He looked at me with loathing dark brown eyes. I could tell my presence upset him very much... which meant the longer he took to answer the longer I would be here and upset him.

"My name is CURTIS! And why do you ask?" he yelled. I only call him Bernard to get to him. It works every time. He hates it when I do that... which automatically means it gives me joy to watch him explode the way I know he does. I only shrugged at his counter question. It was none of his business.

"She dropped something in the kitchen and I wish to return it." I tried my best to give the most sincere smile I could muster. It was difficult I must say, but he seems to have bought it. He pointed to the main door and out towards the river. I looked in that general direction, wondering where it was he was motioning to.

"She was just on her way outside, I'm not exactly sure where she was heading but she came through here, full speed run, and burst through the doors. So good luck." he patted my shoulder and continued with his rounds. Does he ever sleep? Probably not. I cannot imagine any of these tiny creatures in a peaceful slumber.

Which brings me to the question if elves even are able to sleep. I quickly shrug it off and start my job out the doors. I look in ever corner possible, watching as the few creatures outside were doing things such as lighting Christmas trees or closing up shops. I started running a bit faster, watching my break make faint steam clouds in the cool weather.

I was to the very edge of town, just to the point where the Cocoa shop ended and then began the forest of Evergreen Pine Trees. I picked up their scent, which strangely made me feel a bit better for some unknown reason. I took in a deep breath, and continued my search. I made it past a few trees, seeing a clump of black hair near the arctic blue river.

Ha.. I found her. She came out at midnight to sit by the river? Strange indeed. What on earth would she want at this time of night so far out of town? I raised an eyebrow at this, planning my sneak attack. I would just jump out from behind a tree, and yell. That seemed simple enough to start with.

You have to work your way up after all. That was for sure. These next few weeks would be nothing but scaring her. Then the biggest surprise of all would come when I take Christmas for myself. But this would suffice my needs for the time being. I quickly started sprinting, finally reaching the river and yelling just as my plan had played out.

It was only then I realized that this was her at all. It wasn't even a human being. It was a... wolf? A wolf that had jumped up at my scream, and was now showing it's sharp white teeth at me, growling fiercely. It walked towards me slowly, causing me to back into a tree. Now was not the time I wanted to be ripped apart by a wolf with black fur.

"N-nice d-doggy. Don't hurt me! I'm just nice uncle Jack. Good boy-" my voice was shaking and I had never felt so afraid in my life. At this point I was aware I could use my powers to escape but I, Jack Frost, was literally frozen. It barked and growled just as I had gotten out the words 'good boy' which caused me to shake even more repetitively.

"G-girl? Good girl?" I tried, which caused the wolf to stop moving towards me. Okay that's a start... it's definitely a girl wolf. Why isn't she with her pack? The arctic wolves around here aren't less than ten miles from town. And they usually don't get this close. Did she stray from the pack? Did she loose the others?

"Are you lost?" I knew it was pointless to speak to the thing considering it couldn't understand me... which begged the question why am I acting like a pansy? I. Am. Jack. Frost. I control the winter, I am a Legendary figure, I am a lady charmer, and I get anything I want... now is about the time I should start to leave.

But something about this wolf makes me not want to leave. Something compels me about this particular one. It has the familiar jet black hair that the Clause child has... but then again many arctic wolves have this quality. The thing that really gets me about this one however... is the eyes. Most wolves have dull grey eyes.

Not this one. This one has deep, crystal clear, blue, shining eyes that glow in the moonlight. I recall my memories to the kitchen earlier. The girl walked over to the window, and I could see the moon in her eyes when she turned to me. It was the same sparkle then and now... but that was preposterous.

There was no way... it's impossible... I almost laugh at the idea of how loopy I'm becoming in this very moment. It must have been all the fear that had built up inside me from this snarling canine. She's still watching me with intense eyes and showing her teeth. I'm wrong once again. This scary creature cannot be her.

I tried to think back to the first day when I saw her in the lounge. That was the day a meeting was called in her honor. Still I do not know the situation at hand that had been discussed, but what I was really searching for was her name. It started with an L... It was eating me up here... I couldn't think of it.

"Lilly?" I question aloud, gaining no response from the wolf.

"Lucy?" I try again, still nothing. Then I remembered it was a slightly obscured and unusual name... what was it?

"Lila?" one more time. Again nothing. Gosh darn it what was her name? And then it hit me like lightening.

"Lupin." this time it wasn't a question. And the exact moment I got the name out, the growling ceased.


End file.
